Confluence
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: As he battles his inner demons of the pasts Glorfindel meets the daughter of the Emissary of Imladris amid of the coming war against Sauron; Glorfindel/OC
1. Meeting

Avari had just arrived back in Imladris with her father that day from their assignment in Gondor as being Emissaries.

With a constant war ever so looming, she found herself hardly ever home. The thoughts of her visit with her father, Elendel, was not letting her sleep so she got out of bed and quickly got dressed in tan leggings and dark blue tunic. She loosely braided her blond hair and then proceeded out of her room.

As she walked through the many gardens, she saw a male elf with golden hair. He was standing on a bridge, leaning on the elegant rail watching the night scenery.

Avari walked toward him with caution. She sensed a sadness around him as she neared him.

"You have a sense of sadness around you My Lord." Avari said as stood at the end of the bridge.

He turned to her and stared at her.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

"No, this beautiful place has been my home for a very long time. My name Avari, Daughter of Elendel." Avari said as she neared closer to him.

"You are the emissary's daughter, that explains why this is the first time I have met you. My name is Glorfindel." He told her with a sad smile.

"If I may ask, why are you out at this time of night?" She asked.

"I could not sleep." He simply replied as he brought his attention back to the scenery before the bridge.

"You could say the same thing for me as well. Being back home is strange for me. I have been with my father in Gondor." Avari said now standing next to him.

"You travel with your father?" he asked her.

"Yes, I want to be a emissary of Imladris one day and so I go with my father so that I may learn."

"You are lucky to have relatives around you for I an one of the unlucky few." He told.

"My mother went to the Hall of Mandos when I was just a youngling." Avari told him.

"I am sorry to her that." He told her.

"I am not sad. She is in a peaceful world where I will someday see her. She is always in my heart." She replied.

"What would you say if I was dead and was sent back to this world?"

"Then I would say you have been given a gift by the Valor and that you were given a purpose that you must find." She replied.

"You make it sound so simple." He said facing her.

"It is only as simple as you make it. You can make it very or you can make very easy. That decision is up to you."

"Your words are as wise as Lord Elrond." Glorfindel said looking into her green eyes.

"I only speak of experiences. I have travelled all over Middle Earth and met many races."

"Tell me My Lady, why trouble yourself with me?" He asked looking deep into her green eyes.

"Because I want to help you. As a emissary I am to help other countries with news and council. As I am now I want to help any and everyone that comes across my path, including you My Lord. And please just call me Avari we are equals are we not?" She replied with a smile.

"You can not help me. I plagued by shadow and flame when the light of day ceases and night comes." Glorfindel replied as averted his gaze back to the moonlit valley.

"Shadows and flames?" Avari questioned.

"Yes, in another life my city was attacked by a Balrog from Morgoth. I went to battle with it to save my people. I died defeating it. Ever since the Valar breathed life into me again I have not been able to sleep because of the shadows and flames that haunt me." He explained to her.

"I see. I can relate in a way." Avari said as she looked upon the valley.

"You have gone against a Balrog?"

"No, but I know how it feels to be haunted by the visions of the past." She replied. "When I was young, I was with my Naneth and Adar, we were on our way to Lorein. We were attacked by wargs. My Naneth died trying to protect me while my Adar fought the beasts. For a very long time I was hunted in my dreams by her death. I felt as if it was my fault.

"My Adar told me that it was not and that I should never let my dreams be haunted. My Naneth shared the same passion as my father and she too was a emissary as well. So I too want to become a Emissary. I have a long way to go but I will be one some day. Me becoming just like my Naneth my haunt was lifted."

"You make it sound so easy." He replied to now full fcing her.

"You only make it as easy you want it to be. I believe you were sent back to help us battle the true evil in this world." She replied with a smile.

"I thank you Avari. Perhaps my haunted dreams will cease tonight and let me sleep." He replied with a small smile.

"Do not let the past burden you. Without out you saving your people, I would not be here today."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My family lineage spans to the City of Gondolin." She replied, "Without you saving the people, I would not be here today because my family lineage would have severed so I would like to thank you."

"No Avari. Thank you. With this new piece of information about you and your family I am at peace." He replied.

"Well I must be off. If my Adar found out I was out this late and not resting he would have a fit. I hope to see you again soon sometime and talk." She replied.

"I would like to speak to you again. Perhaps you can shed more light about this world for me." Glorfindel replied to her.

"I would love to teach you about this wonderful world." She smiled.

**~Author's Note~**

**So I have been working on this and I have been editing all my notes and I hope to update at least once a week. I have been brewing this story for a long time and if you are not up to speed on elvish I will have the translation at the end of each chapter for you.**

**Adar = Father**

**Naneth = Mother**


	2. A new Task

"But Ada!" Avari creid at him.

They stood in one the many gardens in Imladris in the bright sun that shone over head.

"Not buts Avari. I need you to stay here while I am in Lindon. Elrond needs your help here. I will only be gone but a few months and then I will be back." Elendel told his daughter.

"But why must I stay behind? Why can I not go with you to see Lord Gil-Galad?" Avari protested.

"Because Lord Elrond needs your help here. Do not fret for I will return safe and sound." Elendel said embracing his daughter.

"When do you leave?" She asked her father.

"Tonight under the darkness of night I go." He told her.

"Then I better let you go so you can get ready." Avari said in a sadden tone.

"Do not be sadden, I know you think this is a punishment but it far from that. You have not been home for a long time and I would like for you to have some peace." He said to her with a smile.

"Yes Ada." She said with a small smile.

"Now that is my Avari. I must be going." Elendel told her before leaving, "Lord Elrond is in the library, he wants to talk to you."

"Yes Ada." Avari replied.

"Good. I will see you later." He replied to her before leaving.

She let out a sigh before walking to the library where Elrond was said to be.

Once she entered the grand library, she found Elrond in engrossed in a book.

"My Lord Elrond, I was told that you were looking for me." Avari said as she slowly neared the Lord of Elrond.

"I was, I am glad that you were found. I hear you met Glorfindel here recently." Elrond said to her.

"Yes I did. He seems so lost." Avari replied and as she lightly clasped her hands in front of her.

"Yes well that is to be expected in his state. I would like for you and Erestor to teach him about this world. I do not think he should be kept in the dark. I have been trying to help him and give him council but with the impending war coming I can not." Elrond replied to Avari.

"So I leave it to you and Erestor. You have traveled and dwelled with other races as well as the other countries while Erestor is very good as a chief counselor. The two of you will be able to bring Glorfindel up to speed."

"I would be honored my lord." Avari replied.

"I thank you Avari. I am sorry to send your father to Lindon without you."

"It is okay. Since I am helping someone that is fine with me." Avari said with a smile.

Avari was nearing the top of the valley on a old beaten up path that few knew of. As she traveled up the path, the shone brightly as the birds around her chirped actively in excitement at the beautiful day before her.

After some time she made it to her destination of a cliff side that looked over the valley. She sat down on the warm stone that was sunbathing before her arrival.

As she sat there, she thought of the day's event.

With her ada leaving to go to Lindon to meet Lord Gil-Galad. The Noldorian high elf was of legend and had only met him a few times. In those few times she never felt nervous like she felt when it came to talking to any high official that was not from Imladris.

Avari was even nervous talking to Galadrial.

She smiled at the thought of her being nervous to talk to the Lady of Light.

"Well, I least I will keep my promise to Glorfindel." She said to herself with a small smile. "And it would be nice to be home for awhile."

She just stared at the priceless scenery of the Valley that Imladris was nestled in.

In all her life this was the only place she could call home. She could not see herself ever sailing to the undying lands.

Avari got up from her seat with sudden excitement.

"No time to be sadden with such thoughts. Lord Elrond has given me a important task and I will complete it no matter what. It will be getting dark soon and I must get Ada's horse ready for him." Avari said with determination.

She quickly took off toward the beaten path to go to the stables.

It was night now and Elendel was finishing getting ready for his journey to Lindon.

He grabbed his things and headed to the stables. Once he was there he saw his daughter with his pure white mare named Silme.

"I should have known that you would get Silme ready for me." Elendel said with a smile as her neared his horse.

"When I got here I saw that your things were sitting in her stall so I already tacked her and got her ready for you." Avari said with a smile as she softly stroked the mare's neck.

"I thank you my daughter." Elenedel replied as he strapped his Elven sword to his saddle.

"No need to. I wish I could go with you Ada, but Lord Elrond has given me a task that I must complete." Avari told her father as she continued to stroke the mare.

"What task did he give you?" Elendel asked as he paused on what he was doing.

"He gave me the task to help Lord Glorfindel be knowledgably of Middle Earth. " Avari said as she stopped stroking the mare.

She walked over to her father and stood in front of him.

"That is task I know you can complete without my help. I have faith in you and I know that with your teachings Glorfindel will be able to learn in full. Now I must be off." Elendel said.

Avari stepped forward and embraced her farther in a farewell hug.

"Please be safe Adar." Avari told him before letting go of him.

"I will." Elendel said as he mounted Silme.

"Namarie Adar."

"Namarie." He replied before softly nudging the mare with his heels.

Avari watched her father as he disappeared from sight into the night.

"Please come back." She said to herself.

**Translations:**

**Adar: Father (formal way)**

**Ada: Father (Informal way)**

**Namarie: (Farewell)**

**Author's Notes:**

**I was shocked to get emails of people already following this story so I would to thank those who are watching my story. I would also like to thank Paperlnterns86 for reviewing and giving me constructive critics on my story. **

**The next chapter will be out next week so until then, Namarie :D**


	3. Teachings and feelings

* VERY IMPORTANT NEWS!*

So I am a very neglectful Author and did not tell you that this story takes places during the first war with Sauron. I know one of you PM me and asked me about and I felt really bad about it. This right before the Alliance and the death of Elendil. There are also things in this chapter that is straight from the book and notes from Tolkien. So there will be names that would feel like that they are made up when in fact they were not. IF you have any questions about the names and things just PM me and I will explain.

I also would like to let you know that there will be times where I do not update a lot due to college resuming so do not feel as though I abandoned you at all. I am just really busy.

"Currently Gondor is being ruled by the first High King of Gonodr, Elendil. He is a Dunedain and a very justly king in my opinion. He has a two sons, Isildur and Anarion. Anarion is very loyal and cunning, the complete opposite of his brother Isildur." Avari explained to Glorfindel.

The two of them were sitting at table on a balcony that was part of the library.

It had been a week since Avari's father departure from Imladris and during that time she was teaching Glorfindel about the world of Middle Earth.

During the days of her teachings to him, she felt like she was getting closer and closer to him.

Every time she was needed else where, she had ache in her heart until she saw him again.

"How is he completely different from his brother?" Glorfindel asked her.

"Isildur is very impulsive and opinionated. Every time me and my father were called for council he would interject everything me and my father would say to Elendil. After I would say something he would insult me by saying' she is just a female elf, what council could a woman give beside how to treat wounds and clean a room'." She replied.

"How did you respond? I know if was there with you I would have not be able to keep my rage down."

"I would promptly ignored it because I know his father would scold him very severely. Anarion would apologize for is brother's rudeness countless times. It does not bother very much now." Avari said with blush rising slightly to her cheeks.

"Did you ever stand up against Isildur?"

"No, that could be disastrous. You must act like a guest and be kind and respectful. You must remember that when ever you go on a emissary assignment you must act as if you are the king or queen of that particular kingdom and think like them as you act like them."

"I see." Glorfindel said as he got up from his chair.

He walked over to the railing and leaned against it with arms against the rail.

"You are very knowledgably Avari. I must say I am very impress and I thank you for teaching me." Glorfindel said with a smile that was directed to Avari.

"It is my pleasure. I did promise you to teach you about this wonderful world." Avari said as she got up from her seat to join Glorfindel at the rail.

"I feel much more steady of my feet now I know more about this world."

"I am glad, I think today's lesson is done with until tomorrow." Avari said with sigh and smile.

"I must confess that you remind so much of someone long ago that I knew in Gondolin. Her name was Idril and she was a good friend of mine and yet very knowledgeable." He confessed to Avari.

"I wish I could have met her. Perhaps she made it to the Undying lands."

"Perhaps, I must ask you something Avari."

"You may ask me anything."

"I have learned so many things about this world and the many things I missed when I was not here and yet you keep saying this world is very beautiful. How can this world be so beautiful after so much was taken and wars kept being fought. After all, your mother died at the hands of darkness and yet you do show sadness or hate to this world." Glorfindel explained.

Avari gently set a hand on his cheek while he faced here face to face. His blue eyes looking into her green eyes as if he was looking into her soul.

"Because there is life. The lives in this world is what makes me love them so much. I have watched some many lives pass before my eyes because what is taken is given back. You are a living example of that Glorfindel.

"We may be sadden at first for the love ones we lose, whether it was by natural cause or they were taken from us. The darkness in this world is only created by the people who do not embrace life. They fall into shadow and become evil.

" By fighting the darkness in this world, we are showing the people we come across what life is and what it can do." She explained.

"Your words are as wise as the Lady of Light." Glorfindel commented.

"I am nothing compared to her. She has taught me many things but I can never measure to her statue." Avari said with a small laugh as brought her hand back to rest on the rail.

"When I first met I her I was actually very scared of her. She pierced my mind with her thoughts and it frightened me greatly. Celeborn was not there when I was. She told me of the fall of my city and told me of the lives that I saved and how my death was not in vain that was why I brought back to this world for a reason."

"Lady Galadriel is always right when it comes to things like that." Avari replied with a smile.

A silence fell upon the two of them for a few minutes.

"I feel so at peace in this wonderful city but I am always plagued by the shadow and flames. As soon as I rest at night and fall asleep I am shaken by images of shadows and flames." Glorfindel said breaking the silence.

"Shadows and flames…I do not think it is the Balrog that still plagues you." Avari said watching the life of the valley.

"What do you mean?"

He stared at her face and she could feel it. His attention on her by her sudden statement and the mention of the Balrog that he slayed.

"I mean exactly what I say. They could represent feelings deep within your heart." Avari simply said as she turned her to face him.

Her green eyes bore into his blues eyes as if the very blue ocean that crashed into the Earthy Green shore.

His blue eyes held sense of strength as he stared at her.

"The flames could be your anger at yourself for leaving your people and the fact that you are back with the living makes you angry. The shadows could be your doubt. You feel as if that you can not help with this coming war and that you feel as though you will not make a difference at all." Avari explained.

Glorfindel looked away from her and looked at his hands that rested on the rail.

"Your words pierce the very fiber of my heart."

"You asked and I told you." Avari said with a slight concern in her voice.

"Do not act as though you have offended me. It is getting late and I must go see Erestor." Glorfindel said before abruptly leaving her.

Avari sighed knowing that it was an excuse and the fact it struck a cord with him meant she was right.

He would not truly tell her of his troubles. It was not because he was too proud or anything of the sorts.

"Do you not tell others because you would feel weak?" Avari question softly and she quietly left the spot they were to collect the materials she had used early in the lesson.

It was dusk and Avari was no where to be found. He had asked Erestor where she could have been but he had told him she would be at the stables.

He kept walking around the stables looking for Avari but there was no sign of her.

"Excuse my Lord but can I help you?" A young male elf asked Glorfindel.

"I am looking for Lady Avari, have you seen her?" He asked the young elf.

"You just passed her. She is in the stall that her horse is in. She was bathing her horse and just returned." The elf responded.

"I thank you." Glorfindel said before going to Avari.

He found her in the stall brushing her horse. He was slightly struck when he found her appearance rather strange for a Elleth.

She was wearing a dark green tunic with grey breeches and dark boots. He hair was in the normal single braid that she always wore.

"You keeping staring at me as if there is something on me." Avari said as she continued brushing Silme, her horse, mane.

"Pardon me for my rudeness. It is just I have never seen a Elleth not wear a dress." He old her as he walked into the stall.

"Really now, that is very amusing." Avari said with a light laugh as stopped what she was doing.

"Forgive me but how is that amusing?"

"The look on your face was humorous to me and I thought you were going to faint if I did not say anything. I saw you in the corner of my eye and you instantly froze upon seeing me in this attire." Avari said trying not to laugh.

"My expression must have been a sight, I must ask why you are here?" Glorfindel said.

"Erestor must have told you that I was here. I am always in the stables when I home helping to take care of the horses, including my own. I can not work in a dress so that is why you see me in this attire. I am sorry that it shocked you so much." Avari said laughing.

Glorfindel went silent as he just stared at her.

"You are staring at me again. You stare at me as if I am someone else that you know yet I do not know."

"I stare at you because you are the strongest person I have ever seen." He simply replied.

"You are mistaken because I am not as strong as you are." Avari said with a smirk as she went back to brushing Silme's mane.

"Oh but you are and I came looking for you to apologize for leaving you abruptly. I also wanted to tell you that maybe you were right. It is not the Balrog that haunts me but my feeling within my heart."

"You do not need to apologize. You did not offend me at all. I knew you needed some air to think onyour own and I understand that completely." Avari said as she finished her work.

She gave the mare a gentle pat on the shoulder. Silme nudged Avari gently with her nose and let out a snort.

"What is her name?" He asked her.

"Her name is Silme. It means moonlight. When she runs through the woods at night she looks like the moonlight piercing the forest. The reason why I named her Silme."

"It is a beautiful name for a beautiful mare." Glorfindel replied.

Silme gently nudged Glorfindel with her nose in response.

"She likes you which is good because she will not let a lot of people come near or take care of her unless it is me or my Adar." Avari replid as she put the brush up.

"You are full of surprises Avari." Glorfindel replied with a sigh.

" Want to know some more surprises?" She asked with a grin.

"It would not surprise me that you have more things that you have kept hidden."

"They were not kept hidden, they were just simply not asked about. For instance you never asked me if I was able to bear arms."

"Are you able to bear arms?" He asked.

"Yes. I wield a sword and Bow. I crafted both of them by myself." Avari said with a grin.

Glorfindel stood there in complete shock. Never before had he met an Elleth that could fight.

"Do not give me that shocked look." Avari said with a small huff.

"Anything else I should know about?" Glorfindel asked her as he stood there by Silme.

"Well… I am half Noldorian and Half Silvan, I speak multiply languages as well as writing. I am known as the Warg Slayer. I am the only Emissary that is able to tolerate the ruler of Mirkwood. I think that is almost about it." Avari replied as she stood by Silme.

Glorfindel was in utter shock by what he just. Silme saw Glorfindel's shocked expression and nudged him to bring him back to reality.

"Speechless as usual. You do know it is rude to not say something and just stare at a person in shock." Avari said bluntly.

Glorfindel averted his gaze the straw on the floor.

" It is just I have never met a Elleth that is so skilled." Glorfindel replied.

" I know, I have seen the same face on others so do not fret." Avari said with a small smile,

"Anyways I am all done here so I must be going. I got news that I am being sent to Lorein to deliver a message and you are coming with me. It is time that you visit other places and not be coopt up here in Imladris. Go and get some rest for we ride at dawn tomorrow."

~Translation~

Elleth= Femal elf

Adar= Father (formal way )


End file.
